Warm Blankets and Stormy nights Chapter One
by Maemi116
Summary: This is my very first fanfic ever so comments and suggestions are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Warm Blankets and Stormy Nights

Kisame x O.C Fanfic

Anime: Naruto

Creator: Masashi Kishimoto

Author's note: Hey, this is my very first fanfic I've ever written so comments and suggestions from readers is very welcome!

**Story Start**

---------------------------------------------10 years in the past------------------------------------------------

"Agghhh!! Someone help me please!" a little girl cried as she ran from the older boys chasing her. She was growing tired and they were catching up to her. She stumbled and fell, twisting her ankle. She rolled down a hill with increasing speed and fell into the lake. Her head bobbed to the surface and she was coughing and spluttering before sinking back under. She clawed at the water, trying to resurface but she didn't know how to swim. Her vision started to go blurry and her arms quickly tired. Just when she gave up on swimming to the surface, she dimly saw a dark figure swim up to her. The strange figure wrapped an arm around her. Before it dawned on her that the figure was rescuing her, her head broke the surface. She coughed and choked on water as she gasped for air. Filling her lungs as much as she could.

The boy who had rescued her was about 3 years older than her. He had blue skin and black (or really dark blue) hair, strange on his face that looked like gills and razor sharp, pointed teeth. All in all he was scary looking but he had saved her life. He set her down and glared at the boys who had chased her. "you almost killed a little girl!" he snarled, "I should kill you for that" the boys stared at him with frightened eyes, and, as one, they turned and ran. Blue-boy turned and looked at the girl, his eyes softened and the dangerous glint in his eyes disappeared immediately. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I, my ankle hurts" the girl said quietly.

"Come with me, I'll make it better" the blue boy said picking her up piggy back style.

"Hey?" the girl said after a few minutes of silence, What's your name?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame, yours?"

"Koumori Sayuri"

----------------------------------------1 hour later---------------------------------------------------------------

"hey Kisame?" Sayuri asked as he bandaged her ankle, they had walked through the surrounding forest and entered an old shack.

"yes?"

"are you a ninja?"

"yes" Kisame answered with a grin. Sayuri nodded and sat quietly for a time. When Kisame was done he turned to leave, "will you be able to get home on your own?" he asked.

"yeah no problem!" Sayuri chirped happily.

"ok then, bye"

"wait Kisame!" Sayuri said quickly.

"yes?"

"I'm gonna be a great ninja just like you!" she said, hobbling over and throwing her arms around his waist. Kisame patted her head then left. Sayuri watched him go, forming a picture of him within her mind so she would never forget the nice boy who had helped her.

--------------------------------------------10 years later--------------------------------------------------------

Sayuri didn't know what had come over her, how she had gotten into this predicament. She did not know how to fight, she never had any training, the only thing she could do was throw a kunai. It had been enough though. All she clearly remembered is that she hated criminals and learned that they were never killed or properly punished for their actions. They were brought to a prison, thrown in a cage where all they did was sleep and eat. Not good enough, she thought. The next time she saw a criminal she had blanked. Wasn't in control of her own body.

The next thing she knew, she was covered in blood and hiding in a cave in the forest. As she sat there, bits and pieces of what had happened came to her. She saw herself marching into the prison and slaughtering every single prisoner, guards rushing to stop her, and her killing them as well. She shivered. When night fell she snuck into her village and took some clothes from her apartment, and all of her money. Then she returned to the cave, dropped off her stuff and washed the blood from her body in the small stream nearby. She changed into a fresh pair of clothes and burned the old ones. "what am I going to do?" she whispered to herself before falling into a very troubled sleep.

-------------------------------------------------1 month later----------------------------------------------------

(don't worry I'll stop skipping ahead once I get into the main part of the story!!)

Sayuri had gotten into the habit of wearing disguises and doing little jobs here and there for money (not dirty things perverts!! Specifically RocknKitty!). On her way to the hotel she was staying at, Sayuri took off her wig and sunglasses, letting her shoulder length, silky black hair down. "hey baby!" a voice called. Sayuri looked straight ahead and kept walking. Besides the thug who called her another person watched from the shadows. "aww! C'mon don't ignore me" the thug complained standing and walking towards her. He approached quickly then grabbed her shoulder and slammed her against the wall, all playfulness gone. He dropped the illusion and revealed himself to be a member of the Anbu black ops. "your Koumori Sayuri and your under arrest for the murder of 12 prisoners and 4 guards," he growled forming chakra strings to bind her with. Sayuri didn't think, she just acted, she kicked him in a very painful spot and ran.

"shit!" she thought, "that was the stupidest thing I've ever done!"

"Hold it right there!"

Sayuri stopped in her tracks and realized she was surrounded.

"Is she gonna fight?" The man in the shadows thought, yes, he was still watching her (me: what a creeper :P).

Sayuri stood absolutely still. Then slowly raised her hands in surrender. One of the Anbu stepped forward and searched her, finding no weapons he asked, "what kind of ninja doesn't carry weapons?"

"I am not a ninja...I only know how to throw kunai..thats the extent of my abilities."

"Not a ninja!?" the man in the shadows thought in surprise. "Sayuri...Koumori?" he muttered to himself. This was the girl who hadn't been afraid or disgusted by his strange appearance. "funny...you promised to become a powerful ninja, just like me...AND YOU HAVENT EVEN STARTED!?"

As the Anbu came forward to arrest Sayuri, a dark figure swooped down from one of the rooftops and, before Sayuri could even blink, all 5 of the Anbu were dead.

"The Anbu are powerful ninja, but even they can't fend off an enemy they can't see" said a voice behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sayuri slowly turned to look at the person who had spoken. He was extremely tall, with bluish hair and gill-like marks on his face, "Kisame?" she asked in disbelief.

"Its gettin' kinda old having to save you all the time" he replied with a grin.

"That was 10 years ago!"

"I know" Kisame said, "so...according to the stories your a wanted criminal now?"

"Y-yes"

"come with me" he said grabbing her arm.

--------------------------------------------------Akatsuki HQ---------------------------------------------------

Sayuri and Kisame entered a cave, as they got farther in, it got brighter, "so uh, Kisame? Where are we? And why are we here?"

"we are at the Akatsuki HQ. Your a criminal now so I plan to ask our leader if I may train you to become a shinobi for akatsuki.

"can you do that?"

"we're criminals; we can do anything....besides the worst that can happen is leader-sama will say no and kill you" Sayuri gave a little squeak of fear and jerked away. Kisame chuckled, "I'm kidding...I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise" Sayuri was about to make a comment when she heard a noise getting louder. After a moment she determined the noise as footsteps. Two pairs of feet walked towards them. Sayuri hid behind Kisame nervously. He barely glanced at her, "hey what's wrong?" he muttered.

"there's people coming!" she whispered holding tightly onto his cloak.

"ahh" Kisame replied, "don't worry, I think I know who it is" Sayuri peered under his arms to look at the new comers. They came into view seconds later.

The two were male and female. The man looked fairly young, but not too young because of the two wrinkles under his eyes. He had black hair with layered bangs and wore an Akatsuki cloak. He had a small smile on his features, and on his forehead was an exed out Konoha headband. The woman beside him seemed different. She smiled brightly with both her lips and eyes. Her hair was down to her mid-back and was very bright. She wore casual clothing with no Akatsuki or shinobi accessories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N thanks Bliss-euphoria for commenting on this story, I was taking forever to update but now I feel much more motivated to do it more **

"Who are they?" Sayuri whispered to Kisame.

"Don't worry this is Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sunna." (for those who don't understand, Sunna is my friend RocknKitty's character she uses in her story: You are my Sunshine, you should check it out..its great!).

"umm, konnichiwa, my name is Koumori Sayuri" Sayuri said nervously.

"Itachi, please make sure no one knows of her until I have spoken with leader-sama" Kisame said, shifting slightly.

"Alright, but I have two questions, how do you know her and why did you bring her here?"

"Sayuri is an old childhood friend and she is wanted by the Anbu from various villages"

"Who do we know that isn't a criminal?" Sunna asked jokingly. Kisame laughed, then took Sayuri gently by the arm and headed towards his leader's office.

"Come in." Said a voice just as Kisame raised his fist to knock. Kisame entered and gave a small bow "Leader-sama"

"Kisame"

"This is Koumori, Sayuri. She is wanted by Anbu and I came here to ask you if she could, possibly join the Akatsuki?" Kisame asked, shifting his feet nervously.

"is Sayuri a shinobi?" Leader asked Kisame, not even acknowledging Sayuri's presence.

"Uh, well, not yet...but she will be! I'll train her" Kisame stuttered.

"Let me see her" Sayuri stepped forward slowly, leader looked her up and down, "why are you wanted?" he asked.

" I killed uh, twelve prisoners and four guards s-sir" Sayuri said, in a small voice. Leader-sama was quiet for a moment,

"she can stay...for now" he said finally. Kisame bowed, then lead Sayuri out of the room. As soon as they were outside he sighed in relief.

"uh, Kisame?" Sayuri said, Kisame was squeezing her hand, hard.

"oh, gomenasai" (sorry) he said, quickly releasing her hand. Kisame took her to his apartment, which was very...blue. The flooring was nice, smooth brown bamboo floor boards. But everything else was either blue (though many different shades), or white. "so, you can have the bed" Kisame said, leading Sayuri to his bedroom. Sayuri set her small bag of belongings on the floor. A knock on the apartment door had Kisame walking away. Sayuri heard an unfamiliar voice than Kisame re-entered the room. "I have to go on a mission," he said "I'll be home sometime tonight, DO NOT leave the apartment, if you get hungry there's food in the fridge, cya later" with that, he was gone. Sayuri waited for a few minutes than left the apartment. She was never one to follow rules. She wandered through various hallways and passed many doors. As she was walking she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch yourse—who are you?" said a voice. Sayuri looked up. The man in front of her was about average height with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"oh, gomen! I'm Koumori, Sayuri, a friend of Hoshigaki, Kisame"

"ahh, so..." he gave her an evil grin, "whats your opinion on art hm?" he asked.

"uhh" Sayuri took a step back only to bump into someone else.

Yeah" said the other guy, this one had auburn (reddish) hair, "what is your opinion?"

"I like explosive art. It's beautiful and goes out with a bang!" Blondie exclaimed.

"IIE!! (no) it is beautiful and lasts forever!" red argued. Sayuri was quiet for a moment, "I like explosions I guess..they are always fun, so I guess I agree with you" she said looking at blondie. Red glared at her.

"Alright!" Blondie exclaimed raising his hand for a highfive. Sayuri grinned and slapped his hand, then shrieked and pulled away staring at his hand with wide eyes. "oh..." the blonde said looking at the mouth in his hand, "umm, yeah never mind that, my name is Deidara"

"Nice to meet you Deidara" Sayuri said, still looking uneasily at his hand.

"Sayuri!" called another voice, Sayuri turned to see Itachi and Sunna walking hurriedly towards her.

"yeah!?"

"You shouldn't be out here, Kisame said to make sure you didn't leave the apartment."

"Oh, well I was bored" Itachi grabbed Sayuri's arm and dragged her to his apartment with Sunna following close behind, "whats your problem! I was just talking to Deidara"

"exactly! Those guys are dangerous. They don't care that your friends with Kisame. They'll kill you if you do so much as look at them wrong"

"I'd have to disagree, Deidara seemed pretty cool" Sayuri argued, glaring at Itachi.

"I've got to do something, STAY HERE" Itachi replied, then left.

Sayuri sighed and sat on the couch in the living room. She dozed for a while and awoke when she heard a familiar voice outside. She stood up and opened the apartment door to see Deidara standing there with his fist poised to knock. "Hey!" she exclaimed with a big smile.

"hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to see some of my art hmm?"

"ok! That sounds great!" Sayuri said excitedly


End file.
